


Inherit

by Northlight (anenko)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-22
Updated: 2003-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/Northlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will isn't a pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inherit

Will has yet to see Captain Jack Sparrow completely disrobed: naught but the paler snarl of old scars against sun-browned skin. Will's lust is resentful and uneasy--unwelcomed, always--and divesting Jack of all his layers of cotton and leather and jingling trinkets provides Will with far too much time to think. Will has given up far too much for his want of this man--home and career and respectability and _Elizabeth_\--for his regrets to be allowed to keep Will from all that he has left.

Jack's breeches are open and there is almost nothing left to his smirk but long habit as Will says: hurry, hurry, and doubles over and around Jack's arms. Will hisses and whines and rolls his hips like the ocean trapped in human flesh and crashes against Jack. The liquid rumble of Jack's voice is a constant. He touches Will first here and then there as he speaks in broken snatches of languages Will does not know, murmurs the lyrics of lewd songs and misquotes the words of great men, _yo ho._

Jack's rings leave long, narrow gouges in Will's cheek. Will curses and comes and tenses with furious dislike as Jack continues to hum and roll, roll and hum and slur words that Will can't believe are anything but vile. Will touches the tip of his tongue to the corner of his mouth. He tastes blood--pirate's blood, but Will is no pirate, can't be, and hates himself for wanting Jack so much that he wishes he could be.


End file.
